


Blue Sky

by emungere



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magatsu looks around, trying to keep an eye on everyone at once. Kuroi walks one pace behind and to the left of Anotsu, looking less like the proper bodyguard he's imitating than like a moving wall of freaky. Everyone knows what he's hiding under that cloak.</p>
<p>Araya Kawakami travels with a pack full of his masks. Only about half of them are painted in blood, but frankly that's more than enough.</p>
<p>The rest of the group is behind Magatsu, which is much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A brief bit of smut for Chrissy, who also kindly betaed it.

Magatsu looks around, trying to keep an eye on everyone at once. Kuroi walks one pace behind and to the left of Anotsu, looking less like the proper bodyguard he's imitating than like a moving wall of freaky. Everyone knows what he's hiding under that cloak.

Araya Kawakami travels with a pack full of his masks. Only about half of them are painted in blood, but frankly that's more than enough.

The rest of the group is behind Magatsu, which is much worse. 

They don't usually travel together. Magatsu doesn't like it when they do. Anotsu is distant, almost a stranger. And the rest of the Itto-ryu make Magatsu's hand itch for his sword. He's grateful when they stop for lunch.

He eats quickly and walks around behind the small inn. He leans against the building, glad to have something solid at his back. Storm clouds part, and a sunbeam slants down, hitting him in the face. He closes his eyes and smiles into the light.

"You look like a man who's just had a religious experience. Were the rice balls that good?"

He opens his eyes to see Anotsu leaning against the wall next to him, close enough that their shoulders would touch with half an inch more. He moves that half an inch.

"I think it's indigestion. They're easy to confuse. How'd you lose your shadow?"

"I told Kuroi I was going to suck you off. He's standing guard."

Magatsu chokes slightly and coughs, whipping his head around to stare. "You what? You told him _what_?"

Anotsu is smiling, clearly amused. "We shared a room last night. Do you think they don't know why?"

"That's not the same as just _saying_ \-- Oh." He stops. Anotsu is kneeling in front of him, hands on his ankles.

"He disapproves, of course." Anotsu's hands slide upwards, spreading over the curve of his calves, exerting gentle outward pressure just above his knees until Magatsu spreads his legs. "Kuroi approves of nothing that might harm me."

"How could I..." Magatsu loses track of his words as Anotsu pushes a fold of his kimono away and licks at his inner thigh. "How..."

"Kuroi loved his wife so much that he could not bear to lose her, even to death. But for those of us not willing to go to his...extremes, loss is inevitable."

Later, Magatsu might find meaning in that statement, but it is impossible to think with Anotsu's nails dragging slowly down his thighs, with his tongue lapping at the head of his cock and up the shaft until he is hard and biting the heel of his own hand so he won't moan.

Anotsu's head is half hidden under Magatsu's robes. All Magatsu can see of him is the curve of his back and the pale skin of his neck, revealed by the part of his hair. Magatsu touches him there. His skin is so warm that he feels almost feverish, and his neck arches up into Magatsu's hand even as his mouth slides down over Magatsu's cock.

His fingers slip over skin that is faintly damp with sweat, tangle in Anotsu's long hair and clutch and hold. His hips jerk forward, and he tries to hold still, but Anotsu's hand touches his hip, urging him on. He's fucking Anotsu's mouth, and he can't help it, can't stop. Hot and wet and slick and _oh_.

He tips his face up to the sun. His eyes are fixed on a sliver of blue sky. He hears his own panting breath and the wet sounds of Anotsu sucking him and the rustle of fabric as Anotsu's movements disturb his robes. He can taste how close he is, heat building at the back of his throat like a cry.

Anotsu reaches up and spreads a steadying hand across Magatsu's side, thumb making small, soothing circles on his skin. Magatsu comes in a rush of warmth that leaves him panting, and slides down the side of the building. Anotsu cups his cheek and smiles at him, and he can't look away.

"Still think you didn't have to tell him," Magatsu says faintly.

Anotsu laughs quietly and kisses his neck. He sits on the grass beside Magatsu and lays a hand on his knee.

"Do you want--"

"No. Tonight. I can wait."

They sit quietly together and watch the blue sky push back the clouds.


End file.
